Nostalgia Critic Requests
Movies *Dangerously Close (1986) *Rock of Ages ft. Mike Shinoda *Escape from L.A. *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra *G.I. Joe: Retalliation *Elektra *Cabin Fever *Frozen Assets *Fred: The Movie *Red Dawn (2012 remake) *A Good Day to Die Hard *Happily N'ever After *Space Chimps *47 Ronin *Deck the Halls *Santa With Muscles *Ooogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure *Bedtime Stories *Natural-Born Killers *Plan 9 From Outer Space *Manos: The Hands of Fate *Problem Child 1, 2, and 3 *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip - The Nostalgia Critic reviews Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip. *Pinocchio's Revenge *Leviathan *Night of the Demon (1980 film) *Mom and Dad Save the World *My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 *The Hottie and the Nottie - The Nostalgia Critic reviews The Hottie and the Nottie. *Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star *Alexander (2004 film) *Slappy and the Stinkers *Little Nicky *Where the Boys Are '84 *Independence Day: Resurgence - Joined by Will Smith, The Nostalgia Critic reviews Independence Day: Resurgence (2016). *Scary Movie *Grown-Ups *Zoolander 2 *Fritz the Cat *Kite (2014 film) *Fat Albert *Immortals *The Nut Job - The Critic reviews The Nut Job (2014). *Strange Magic *Godzilla 1985 *Pinocchio (2002) *House of Wax (2005 film) *Space Transformer (English dub of Micro Commando Diatron-5) *Speed 2: Cruise Control *The Mod Squad *Big Bully *Delgo - The Critic reviews Delgo (2008). *Furry Vengeance *Transylmania *Gulliver's Travels (2010 film) *Karate Dog *Disaster Movie *The Starving Games *King Kong (1976) *King Kong Lives *The Ridiculous 6 *Vampires Suck! *Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot! *Cop Out *Assault on Wall Street *Pokemon: The Movie 2000 - The Nostalgia Critic reviews Pokemon: The Movie 2000 after being tricked by two Yu-Gi-Oh fans into doing so. *Pokemon 3: The Movie *Pokemon 4Ever - *Pokemon Heroes the Movie *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie - After the events of the last four reviews, the Nostalgia Critic gets back on the two Yu-Gi-Oh! fans by reviewing. *Doogal (U.S. dub of The Magic Roundabout) *The Problem with Apu (2017)- The Nostalgia Critic reviews the TruTv documentary The Problem with Apu. He criticizes the documentary and how Apu isn't really a problem and that he is much more than an indian stereotype. *Hell and Back *Epic Movie *Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World *Hoodwinked! *Trumpet Of The Swan *United Passions - The Nostalgia Critic reviews United Passions (2014). He says the film stands out among sports movies for all the wrong reasons, panning. Special criticism is reserved for. *Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World *Igor - The Nostalgia Critic reviews *Chappie *Ice Age: Collision Course: The Nostalgia Critic reviews Ice Age: Collision Course (2016). He mocks the *Blood Surf *Astro Boy (2009 Film) *Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994) *Flowers in the Attic *The Postman (1997) *Mission to Mars (2000) *The Core: The Critic reviews The Core (2003). *Blubberella *R.I.P.D *Nine Lives *Rollerball (2003) *Ed *Rock the Kasbah *Robocop 3 *Left Behind *Wagons East! - The Critic reviews Wagons East (1994). *Once Upon a Crime *One For the Money *Aliens in the Attic *Grandma's Boy *Ouija *Evolution - The Critic reviews Evolution (2001) *Mystery Men (1999) - *Hillary's America: The Secret History of the Democratic Party - The Critic reluctantly reviews the documentary Hillary's America: The Secret History of the Democratic Party (2016). *Buddy *Bingo *Aag - The Nostalgia Critic reviews Aag (2007). *Walking With Dinosaurs (2013) - The Nostalgia Critic reviews Walking With Dinosaurs (2013). While he does praise the visuals, he pans the weak storytelling. Special criticism is reserved for the decision to give the dinosaurs voiceovers in order to appeal to children. *The Legend of Hercules *The Frisco Kid (1979) *Hudson Hawk *X-Men: Apocalypse *Universal Soldier and sequels *Transformers: The Last Knight *Terminator: Genisys *Clerks 2 *Highlander sequels *The Stupids *Thinner *Top Cat: The Movie *Top Cat Begins *The Silence of the Hams - The Nostalgia Critic reviews The Silence of the Hams (1994) *Cyber Seduction: His Secret Life *Evil Toons *The Snowman *Jingle All the Way 2 *Buster and Chaunsey's Silent Night *Battleship (2012) *Casper's Haunted Christmas *Ballistica: Ecks vs Sever *Saving Christmas *Virtuosity *Free Birds *Bloodrayne 2 and 3 *Death Wish (2018) *Slender Man *The Happytime Murders *Haunted Honeymoon *Pokemon The Movie: I Choose You! *Crash - The Nostalgia Critic reviews the worst film to win best picture at the Oscars *Lord of the Flies (1990) *The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! *Escape from Planet Earth *Hoodwinked Too: Hood vs Evil *White Chicks *Really Early Films - The Nostalgia Critic talks about the three oldest movies in history (The Horse in Motion, Roundhay Garden Scene, and Arrival of a Train) *Smosh: The Movie *Legion *Lightning Jack *Jonah Hex *Wyatt Earp *Venom (2018) *The Grinch (2018) *The Predator *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Arthur and the Invisibles (and sequels) *Professor Layton And The Eternal Diva *Mortal Engines *Geostorm *Once Upon a Deadpool *Rudolph and Frosty: Christmas in July *Uncle Buck *King Ralph *Ratchet and Clank *Shark Tale *Welcome to Marwen *Rocky V *Show Dogs *Snow Dogs *Holmes and Watson *The Do-Over *Just Go With It *That's My Boy *Oz: The Great and Powerful *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return *Monster Family *Gotti * Thunderbirds * Minions * Drop Zone * Harlem Nights * Lara Croft: Tomb Raider - The Cradle of Life * Rampage (2018) * Noah's Ark (2007) * Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups * Robin Hood (2018) * The Greatest Showman * Dumbo (2019) * Resident Evil movies * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Animal Farm (1999) * Hey Arnold! The Movie * Pokemon: Detective Pikachu * Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) * Aladdin (2019) * Casper: A Spirited Beginning * Casper Meets Wendy * Postal - As usual with Uwe Boll films, the Critic teams up with Linkara and Spoony to review Postal (2007). * UglyDolls (2019) * Winchester (2018) * Dark Phoenix * Men in Black II * Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters * 1941 * The Lion King (2019) * Ishtar * Blade: Trinity * Freddie as F.R.O.7. * Pan * Idea Wiki Movies * Aaron Apocalypse (part of Apocaverse month) * The Towers of Storm (part of Apocaverse month) * Captain Cole * Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie * The Punisher (MCU) TV Shows: *Yin Yang Yo! (if he's not going to do Jetix Month) - The Critic reviews Yin Yang Yo!. He considers this to be the worst animated show he has ever reviewed as well as one of the worst television shows he has seen in his life. *Marvel Action Hour *Out of Jimmy's Head *The Batman (if he won't do Old vs New on it) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 version) (if he won't do Old vs New on it) *VR Troopers *Masked Rider *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog *Johnny Test *The Brothers Flub - The Critic reviews cartoon The Brothers Flub. Special criticism is reserved for the show's downright intolerable theme song, to the point he summons Diva from Musical Hell to pass judgement on it. *Allen Gregory *Clutch Cargo *Caillou *VeggieTales *The Jellies *3-2-1 Penguins! *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *Round the Twist *Skippy the Bush Kangaroo *Once Upon a Time in Wonderland *The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange *Our Cartoon President *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Prehistoric Park - the Critic reviews Prehistoric Park (2006). During the review, he brings in palaeontologist Paul Sereno to help explain some of the show's scientific inaccuracies, such as filter-feeding ornithomimids. *The Nutshack (2007) *Godzilla (1978) - The Critic will review Godzilla (1978). He calls the cartoon 'typical Hanna-Barbera schlock', criticizing the one-dimensional characters, terribly limited animation, and bland plotlines within each episode. Special criticism is reserved for replacing Godzilla's signature roar with a generic growl provided by Ted Cassidy, to the point he calls the 1998 Gozilla more faithful to the original Godzilla as it at least kept the roar. *The Problem Solverz *Father of the Pride *Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon *Disney Afternoon - The Others Shows *Disney One Saturday Morning *Disney One Saturday Morning - The Others Shows *Disney Channel Animated Series *Playhouse Disney Animated Series *Jetix (if he's not going to do Jetix Month) *All Transformers shows (from Generation 1 to Cyberverse) Old vs New *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) vs The Batman (2004) *Superfriends (1973) vs Justice League (2001) *The Crazies (1973) vs The Crazies (2010) *Scarface (1932) vs Scarface (1983) *Dawn of the Dead (1978) vs Dawn of the Dead (2004) *Godzilla (1954 and 1956 Dub) vs. Godzilla (2014) *A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) vs A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) *Fame (1980) vs Fame (2009) *Black Christmas (1974) vs Black Christmas (2006) *Total Recall (1990) vs Total Recall (2012) *Dracula (1931) vs Bram Stroker's Dracula (1992) *Night of the Living Dead (1968) vs Night of the Living Dead (1990) *Fright Night (1985) vs Fright Night (2011) *Footloose (1984) vs Footloose (2011) *Charlotte's Web (1973) vs Charlotte's Web (2006) *Mystery of the Wax Museum (1933) vs House of Wax (1953) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) vs The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *Teletubbies (1997) vs Teletubbies (2015) *Puss n' Boots (1969) vs Puss in Boots (2011) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) vs The Batman (2004) *Peter Pan (1953) vs Peter Pan (2003) *Zoom (1972-78) vs Zoom (1999-2005) *Ghost In The Shell (1995) vs Ghost In The Shell (2017) *Ben 10 (2006) vs Ben 10 (2016) *Dracula (1931) vs Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) *The Magnificent Seven (1960) vs The Magnificent Seven (2016) *Voltron (1984) vs Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016) *Lord of the Flies (1963) vs Lord of the Flies (1990) *X-Men (1992) vs X-Men: Evolution (2000) Raiders of the Story Arc *Beast Wars *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Thundercats *Denver the Last Dinosaur *Street Sharks *Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers * Top 11 Lists *Best Non-Nostalgic Animated Shows *Actors and Actresses Who Swear the Most *Greatest Giant Movie Monsters *Tourettes Guy Moments *Best Angry Video Game Nerd Episodes *Worst Animated Shows of the 2000s *Angry Grandpa Moments *Good Songs from Bad Movies *Best Monty Python Episodes *Scariest and WTFiest Commercials *Worst Cartoon Parents *X-Men Episodes *Transformers G1 Episodes and Beast Wars Episodes (feat. Walter) *Tex Avery Cartoons * Themed Months *Jetix Month (shows such as Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Dragon Booster, W.I.T.C.H., A.T.O.M., Get Ed, Oban Star-Racers, Pucca, Captain Flamingo, Monster Buster Club, and Yin Yang Yo! for last as a separate review) *Adam Sandler Month (films like Little Nicky, Grown Ups, and Ridiculous 6) *Nostalgia-Ween 9 (movies like Stephen King's Thinner, Scary Movie, Casper Meets Wendy, House of Wax, and Leprechaun 2) *Sequel Month 3 *Pokémon Month *Nickelodeon Month 2 *Highlander Month *Western Month (Wyatt Earp, The Ridiculous 6, Jonah Hex, Lightning Jack, and Wagons East!) Editorials *Is Flash Animation Really That Impressive? - The Critic debates whether Flash Animation is nothing more then a cheap tool. *Clash of the Generations: Does it Really Matter? - The Critic *Is it the Inside That Counts? *Is Pulp Fiction a Masterpiece? *Why Do Movies Based off of Video Games Suck? *Where did Disney Go Wrong in the 2000's? *Are YouTube Poops Really That Funny? *Is Jetix Really that Bad? *Are International Shows Overlooked? *Has WatchMojo.com Gone Too Far? *Did 4Kids Ruin Anime? *Are Documentaries Movies? *Was Godzilla the Proto-Marvel? - The Critic talks about the Godzilla franchise (in particular during the 1960's) and how it paved the way for cinematic universes today like the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *What is a Director's Cut? - Critic talks about films is been heavily edited and removed in the theatrical release, then later from few years that the director is got like unseen footage in the movie that it can combine to fix it. *Are Old Spongebob Episodes really that Good? - The Critic debates whether or not old episodes of Spongebob Squarepants are better then more recent ones or it is simply just nostalgia getting in the way. *What did the 2000's do right? - The Critic talks about aspects of 2000's movies that are superior to other decades. *Are Minions Really That Bad? *What's Next for Cartoon Network? *Is The Dukes of Hazzard Racist? - Critic debates whether The Dukes of Hazzard's southern nature still holds up in a more politically correct time. *Are the Razzies Wrong? *Can Time Really Heal All Wounds? *Was the first half of Season 3 of Star vs. The Forces of Evil Hit or Miss? *Are Stan Lee cameos funny anymore? *Why is Bolt a Forgotten Disney Movie? *Is Johnny Test Really That Bad? What You Never Knew About *Pulp Fiction *The Wizard of Oz *Lethal Weapon *Superman: The Movie *The Avengers *Reservoir Dogs *Die Hard *The Terminator *Toy Story *Supernatural *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Dumb and Dumber *Jaws *Robocop *Fargo *Beauty and the Beast *The Iron Giant * WTR (Was That Real) *Dumb and Dumber (cartoon series) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (cartoon series) *RoboCop: The Animated Series *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Rambo: The Force of Freedom *Yin Yang Yo! *Round the Twist *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Martin (TV series) *The Nutshack (2007) *Rugrats:All Grown Up! *The X's *Mike Tyson Mysteries *Lloyd in Space *Teacher's Pet *The Mask: The Animated Series *Napoleon Dynamite(the animated series) *The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Disneycember Animated Disney Shows (and those from Jetix): * The Wuzzles * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Little Mermaid * Raw Toonage * Marsupilami * Jungle Cubs * Disney's Doug * 101 Dalmatians * Nightmare Ned * Recess * Pepper Ann * PB&J Otter * Hercules * Rolie Polie Olie * The Weekenders * Mickey Mouse Works * Teacher's Pet * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * House of Mouse * Lloyd in Space * The Legend of Tarzan * The Proud Family * Teamo Supremo * Stanley * Kim Possible * Filmore! * Lilo and Stitch: The Series * Jojo's Circus * Dave the Barbarian * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * Higglytown Heroes * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Dragon Booster * American Dragon: Jake Long * The Buzz on Maggie * Little Einsteins * A.T.O.M. * Get Ed * The Emperor's New School * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Yin Yang Yo! * The Replacements * Pucca * Shorty McShorts' Shorts * Handy Manny * Phineas and Ferb * My Friends Tigger and Pooh * Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Kid vs Kat * Special Agent Oso * Stitch! (English Dub Only) * Jungle Junction * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Fish Hooks * Jake and the Neverland Pirates * The Octonauts * Doc McStuffins * Motorcity * Tron: Uprising * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Mickey Mouse (2013) * Henry Hugglemonster * Wander Over Yonder * Sofia the First * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * The 7D * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Miles from Tomorrowland * Star vs the Forces of Evil * Pickle and Peanut * The Lion Guard * Future-Worm! * Milo Murphy's Law * Elena of Avalor * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Tangled: The Series * Puppy Dog Pals * DuckTales (2017) * Vampirina * Big Hero 6: The Series * Big City Greens * Fancy Nancy * Space Chickens in Space Live-Action Shows: * The Walt Disney Anthology series * The Mickey Mouse Club * Elfego Baca miniseries * Zorro * Herbie the Matchmaker * Zorro and Son * Welcome to Pooh Corner * You and Me Kid * Contraption * EPCOT Magazine * Disney Family Album * Dumbo's Circus * Brand New Life * The Torkelsons * Adventures in Wonderland * Dinosaurs * Bill Nye the Science Guy * Sing Me a Story with Belle * Flash Forward * Smart Guy * Going Wild with Jeff Corwin * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show * Out of the Box * Bug Juice * Mad Libs * The Famous Jett Jackson * So Weird * Even Stevens * The Jersey * In a Heartbeat * Totally Circus * Lizzie McGuire * Totally Hoops * The Book of Pooh * Totally in Tune * That's So Raven * Phil of the Future * The Eyes of Nye * Naturally, Sadie * Johnny and the Sprites * Life with Derek * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * Hannah Montana * Cory in the House * Wizards of Waverly Place * Bunnytown * The Suite Life on Deck * Imagination Movers * Sonny with a Chance * Aaron Stone * Jonas * Zeke and Luther * I'm in the Band * Good Luck Charlie * Shake it Up * Pair of Kings * A.N.T. Farm * So Random! * Kickin' It! * Violetta * Jessie * Austin and Ally * PrankStars * Lab Rats * Code: 9 * Crash and Bernstein * Dog with a Blog * Liv and Maddie * Mighty Med * I Didn't Do It * Win, Lose, or Draw * Girl Meets World * Evermoor * Kirby Buckets * K.C. Undercover * Best Friends Whenever * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything * Bunk'd * Lab Rats: Elite Force * Stuck in the Middle * Walk the Prank * Bizaardvark * MECH-X4 * Andi Mack * Parker Plays * Raven's Home * Bug Juice: My Adventures at Camp * Coop and Cami Ask the World Jim Henson, Marvel, and Lucasfilm Shows: * The Marvel Super Heroes * Spider-Man (1967) * The Muppet Show * The New Fantastic Four * Spider-Woman * Spider-Man (1981) * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * The Incredible Hulk (1981) * Muppet Babies * Fraggle Rock * Little Muppet Monsters * The Jim Henson Hour * Maniac Mansion * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles * Muppet Time * The Marvel Action Hour * Muppets Tonight * The Incredible Hulk (1996) * Bear in the Big Blue House * Silver Surfer * Spider-Man Unlimited * The Avengers: United The Stand * X-Men: Evolution * Star Wars: Clone Wars * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Wolverine and the X-Men * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * The Super Hero Squad Show * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Ultimate Spider-Man * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Avengers Assemble * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * Star Wars: Rebels (Feat.Sabine Wren & Ezra Bridger) * Agent Carter * Daredevil * Guardians of the Galaxy * Jessica Jones * The Muppets * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Defenders * Spider-Man (2017) * Inhumans * The Punisher * Runaways * Muppet Babies (2018) * Cloak and Dagger * Star Wars Resistance Videogames * Mickey Mouse (Game & Watch) * Mickey & Donald * Sorcerer's Apprentice * Mickey Mouse 2 * Donald Duck's Playground * Mickey's Space Adventure * The Black Cauldron (DOS) * Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood * Mickey Mousecapade * Mickey Mouse: The Computer Game * Donald's Alphabet Chase * Donald Duck (Famicom) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Mickey Mouse (Game Boy) * Oliver & Company * DuckTales (NES) * Roger Rabbit * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (NES) * Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (NES) * DuckTales: The Quest for Gold * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Adventure in Nimnul's Castle * Adventures in the Magic Kingdom * Mickey Mouse II (Game Boy) * Fantasia (Genesis) * Mickey's Crossword Puzzle Maker * Mickey's Dangerous Chase * The Lucky Dime Caper starring Donald Duck * Quackshot * The Little Mermaid (NES) * TaleSpin (NES) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Game Boy) * Hare Raising Havoc * Mickey Mouse III: Balloon Dreams * Mickey's 123: The Big Surprise Party * Mickey's ABC's: A Day at The Fair * Land of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse IV: The Magical Labyrinth * World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck * The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse * Ariel the Little Mermaid * Darkwing Duck (NES) * Darkwing Duck (TurboGrafx-16) * Stunt Island * Mickey's Memory Challenge * Mickey's Safari in Letterland * Deep Duck Trouble * Aladdin (Genesis) * Aladdin (SNES) * Beauty and the Beast: Roar of the Beast * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Quest * DuckTales 2 * Goof Troop (SNES) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 * Goofy's Hysterical History Tour * Mickey's Adventures in Numberland * Mickey's Ultimate Challenge * Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Daibōken * Mickey's Playtown Adventure - A Day of Discovery! * The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie * Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse * Legend of Illusion * Beauty and the Beast (NES/SNES) * The Jungle Book (Genesis) * The Lion King (SNES) * Bonkers (SNES) * Bonkers (Genesis) * Disney's Magical Quest 3 * Donald Duck no Mahô no Bôshi * Alice no Paint Adventure * Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games * Bonkers: Wax Up! * Gargoyles (Genesis) * Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow * Pocahontas (Genesis) * Pinocchio (Game Boy) * Toy Story (SNES) * Hercules (PS1) * Mickey Mouse: Magic Wands! * Mulan (Game Boy) * Magical Tetris Challenge * Mickey's Racing Adventure * Beauty and The Beast: A Board Game Adventure * A Bug's Life (PS1) * Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue * Mickey's Speedway USA * Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! * The Little Mermaid II: Pinball Frenzy * Alice in Wonderland (Game Boy Color) * The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure * Winnie the Pooh: Adventures in the Hundred Acre Wood * Doug's Big Game * Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix * Dance Dance Revolution Disney Dancing Museum * Pop 'n Music * Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (PS1) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Game Boy Color) * Ultimate Ride: Disney Coaster * Dance Dance Revolution (Game Boy Color) * Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding * Toy Story Racer * Monsters, Inc (PS2) * Monsters, Inc. Scream Team * Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse * PK: Out of the Shadows * Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge * Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist * Disney Sports Soccer * Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena * Kingdom Hearts * Disney's Hide and Sneak * The Jungle Book 2 (Game Boy Advance) * Brother Bear (Game Boy Advance) * Finding Nemo (Game Cube) * Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise * The Incredibles (PS2) * Winnie The Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure * Cinderella: Magical Dreams * Chicken Little (PS2) * Kim Possible 3: Team Possible * The Proud Family * Kim Possible: Kimmunicator * The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer * Kingdom Hearts II * Disney's The Little Mermaid: Magic in Two Kingdoms * American Dragon: Jake Long, Attack of the Dark Dragon * Kim Possible: What's the Switch? * That's So Raven: Psychic on the Scene * Cars (PC) * Meet the Robinsons (PS2) * Kim Possible: Global Gemini * Cars: Mater-National Championship * Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories * Bolt (PS2) * Kingdom Hearts coded * The Princess and the Frog (Wii) * Phineas and Ferb (DS) * Wizards of Waverly Place: Spellbound * Up (PS2) * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * Epic Mickey * Tangled (Wii) * Phineas and Ferb Ride Again * Toy Story 3 (Xbox 360) * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension * Cars 2 (PC) * Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion * Epic Mickey 2 * Wreck-It Ralph (Wii) * Brave (Xbox 360) * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance * Frozen: Olaf's Quest * Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff * DuckTales Remastered * Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ * Big Hero 6: Battle in the Bay * Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets * Phineas and Ferb: Day of Doofenshmirtz * Cars 3: Driven to Win * Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue Touchstone Division DreamWorks-uary Ideas For New Segments of the Show *Clip Collection (In the same style of the AVGN's Clip Collection). Top 11 Animation Errors, Top 11 Worst Performances, Top 11 Worst Celebrities, Top 11 Weirdest Moments, Top 11 Worst Plot Twists, Top 11 Worst Movie Endings, etc. *How I Would Do (The Critic discusses how he would have made movies if he had made them) *XOver (The Critic discusses how a crossover between two given show or movie franchises would go) Fanmade Reviews with their Own Pages * Nostalgia Critic- Solo: A Star Wars Story * Nostalgia Critic- Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (2027) * Nostalgia Critic- Avengers: Infinity War * Nostalgia Critic- The Mystic Woods * Nostalgia Critic- The Seventh Brother * Nostalgia Critic- Liberty's Kids * Nostalgia Critic- 80s Unleashed * Disneycember-Man * Disneycember-Captain EO * Nostalgia Critic- Jetix * Nostalgia Critic- Yin Yang Yo! See Also: * Upcoming Nostalgia Critic Episodes Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Requests Category:Episodes